


Corn Maze

by msarahv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, county fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msarahv/pseuds/msarahv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has feelings for his best friend. Will the school trip to the county fair help him express them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn Maze

Castiel was looking through the dirty bus window, his head in his hand.

 

Dean was looking at Castiel.

 

The rest of their classmates were busy being inappropriate as possible without being noticed by the PE teacher, Mr Singer, who looked ready to drink a full bottle of whiskey, his face as long as the day to come. Dean took a break from Castiel-gazing to wink at his Godfather/Coach, but Bobby only shook his head and grumbled loudly:

“Shut up, all of you or this bus is turning back to the school!”

It had the desired quietening effect, at least for a few minutes. Bobby sighed and Dean was sure he was mouthing “Idjit” at no-one in particular, or maybe at himself for allowing himself to take Mr Crowley's place in the bus.

 

In the meantime, Cas had turned his head and was smiling shyly at Dean. It was that timidity that was Dean's downfall, really. It made his legs into jelly and he could only smile back, like a doofus, instead of actually asking him out or seducing him or something. In his own angelic ways, Castiel changed the rules and now the only thing Dean could do was open his soul and wait. Cas always saw through him like a freaking psychic and he never judged.

 

The bus driver took a sharp turn, making everyone roll over. There were complaints and sighs, but Dean felt better, as, for a moment, his skin touched his best friend's skin. Or at least, it did through five layers of clothing, but it still counted. He borrowed Castiel's warmth, almost purring from the feeling, then realized how obvious he was and stiffened. Cas frowned, so Dean quickly said:

“We've got to hurry, Cas, or Bobby will get pissed.”

“You know he won't. But you're right, we have to go out. The driver is getting impatient.”

 

Dean turned a murderous glare to the impudent driver who was making Cas feel even a tiny bit stressed. The man was looking at his watch in a meaningful way. Dean got up, followed by Castiel, and their hands brushed and, really what driver?

 

Bobby was counting heads and gave them a so-done-with-your-shit look that was totally unfair. Dean shrugged and took a look around. The fair was looking like it always did, booming and full with happy kids whizzing around, past pumpkin patches and duck-shooting booths. He could remember wee little Sammy and his big freaking eyes begging for candy and himself slipping his brother a dollar when their Dad wasn't looking.

 

Well, his Dad wasn't here anymore, probably drinking his sorry ass away somewhere and Dean wasn't going to miss him. He was mentally assessing which attraction would get him the closest to Cas' body and how to get Cas agree to stay on it all the time, when Bobby made an announcement:

 

“All right, kids, before we join the fair, I have to show you something. This way, please.”

He led the group to a cornfield with an archway built before it.

It read: 'Mythology maze'

“So, apparently, the students taking the agriculture classes did a project and it's this thing. There are mythology riddles all through the maze, so grab the papers there and move your a... bottoms in here and finish the thing. When you have, go check your answer and then you can go wherever you want in the fair as long as you're all lined up at the bus stop at 3. Any questions?”

 

There weren't any, so Dean went and retrieved two papers and pencils. He handed one set to Castiel who was opening his mouth, then closing it.

“You're okay, Cas? You're claustrophobic or something?”

Cas shrugged and replied simply:

“No, Dean and this is in the open air, it wouldn't matter.”

“All right, all right, just checking, let's do this and get it over with.”

 

They entered the maze last, behind Jo Harvelle who had paired up with Garth Fitzgerald. She turned to them and raised a hand:

“So gonna win this thing, bye losers!”

Dean chuckled, quietly so she wouldn't hear. Jo could beat his ass, had already done so and he loved her fiercely. She never even threatened Castiel, of course. Dean turned to his friend but realized the guy had walked away, taking a different route than the other students.

 

“Hey, Cas, you're going your own way?”

“Yes, Dean. I believe one must follow his ideas and not the flock.”

That was very Cas-like so Dean didn't comment. After all, it meant the two of them were all on their own. They walked for a while, taking turns at random until they reached a small panel on a post with a paper that read:

'Which of these angels is associated with Saturday:

a) Michael

b) Cassiel

c) Gabriel'

 

For someone who lived in Bobby's house, it was child's play but still Dean had to ask:

“It's Cassiel isn't it? Your namesake and all. So does this mean your day is Saturday?”

Cas smirked, tilting his head and liquefying Dean's brain.

“I was born a Thursday, Dean.”

Their eyes met. Dean cleared his throat and looked down on his paper to circle the answer. Cas copied him and then looked around:

“Let's try this way.”

Dean followed, trying to calm his heart beats.

 

After a few feet, they found themselves in a dead-end. They could vaguely heard their class mates chatting and shrieking. Dean raised his eyebrows:

“Your GPS isn't fully functional it seems.”

“Well, that's how you find the way, Dean, by searching and failing. I'll let you lead the way and prove me you're better at this.”

 

Dean went back to the crossroad and looked around. He walked confidently in one of the path, with no freaking idea why. Castiel kept silent. They walked a while and Dean started to prepare an “I'm the best at this” speech but stopped dead in his track. Another wall of corn.

Castiel wasn't laughing or anything. His gaze was soft and light.

“So, what now, Cas?”

“How about we do this _really_ together, Dean?” and Castiel extended his arm, holding Dean's _hand_.

 

After Dean had done short-circuiting and allowed himself to calm down enough to check that, no, he wasn't dreaming. Cas tugged his hand and started walking back.

 

Dean was walking on air, not bothering about the maze or the quiz anymore, just taking in the moment and storing it in his heart for later. They took wrong turns after wrong turns, until they couldn't hear the others anymore. Once, they found a second post, one about Pegasus and his burnt wings that Cas answered without a moment's hesitation. But they talked about other things. This time the conversation went deeper than their normal ones. Cas opened up about his brothers and how worried he was about Lucifer, month after he had left home without a word. So Dean talked about Sam and how he wondered how he could make his brother's future better and how he hoped he could support him after high school.

 

Dean was now recognizing paths they had already taken but he wisely shut up about it. Cas' hand was still in his and his eyes met his more and more frequently. He wanted to kiss him so badly but he knew he couldn't. Cas was his own man, he couldn't force his feelings on him.

 

They stopped at the first post. Castiel looked down, and his voice was changed, sounding, somewhat, _ashamed_ :

“I'm sorry, Dean.”

“What?”

“I have led you with lies and deceits.”

Dean felt even more lost now. He cupped Cas' chin in his palm and made him look up again softly. Cas looked unbalanced:

“You know how I love bees and plants.”

“Yessss... We're friends Cas, how would I not know that?”

“Which means that I am taking the agriculture class.”

“I know that too, Cas, what's going on?”

“I was part of the project, Dean, I helped design the maze.”

Dean waited, while a strange idea raised in his mind. Cas went on, spouting words with increasing difficulty:

“I know it by heart, Dean. I got us lost on purpose.”

 

And here was Castiel, red as a beet, looking more beautiful and adorable than ever and Dean wanted to protect him and hug him and also strip him down. He chose something in between, holding Cas close, searching for his eyes. When he found them, all blue and full of the dreams that gave him life, he silently asked for consent. Cas nodded.

 

It was bliss to feel these rugged lips, bliss to feel Castiel respond. Dean opened his mouth slightly, just enough for Cas to do the same. He tentatively slipped his tongue in his friend's mouth. Cas moaned, which sent shivers down Dean's spine. Cas tasted like mint and... well Cas-ness and it was delicious and Dean was in Heaven. When they finally stopped kissing, they stared again, letting their eyes do the talking.

 

It was only when a load of kids started invading the corn maze that they moved. Castiel took three or four turns and suddenly they were outside.

 

They rode the carousel, like big kids and even took selfies. They ate cotton candies and Dean won a stuffed bear for Castiel, that said 'I wuv hugs' on its shirt. They hold hands and kissed every time they felt like it.

 

Bobby saw them approach the bus, looked down, looked up and grinned. Dean jumped in shock. Castiel turned to him and squeezed his hand as if to say:

“See, there's one person more accepted in your family and that's me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:  
> High school field trip to the county fair. Cas and Dean are the best of friends. After a while they split up from the group and end up going on their own little date sharing their first kiss.


End file.
